TamaNeji Week 2019
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: These are a series of fanfictions dedicated to the recent ship of Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado, also known as TamaNeji. These are fluffy fanfictions, as I don't really plan to have anything too serious in these fanfics. I hope you enjoy them regardless.
1. Day 1: First Time

First Time

"Hey man, how was your first time last night?" Mirio asked his friend Tamaki Amajiki after they lest class. Tamaki's entire body stiffened, resulting in him coming to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway.

"W…h…huh…why….?" Tamaki stammered out, his face burning with a red blush. Mirio laughed heartily and patted him on the back.

"Come on man, Nejire was talking to everyone about you, whether they wanted to listen or not," Mirio explained, laughing at the memory of Hado dragging people over to her desk to talk about Tamaki. Tamaki blushed a little, before nodding his head and turning to face Mirio.

"Well…it was…very nerve-racking," Tamaki mumbled out. Mirio raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I couldn't stop stammering. Or blushing. I guess Nejire was nervous too because she was talking a lot more than usual. We were being so loud, that the owner almost kicked us out," Tamaki explained, his head going down and his mouth turning into a frown the deeper he got in that sentence. Mirio's smile faltered a bit as he tried to think of something to say.

"Oh…well…uh…" Mirio uncharacteristically stammered, trying to think of anything to tell his friend.

"You don't have to say it. I know it's embarrassing," Tamaki responded, turning away from Mirio.

"No, no, no! I was just thinking…it was certainly…an unforgettable experience," Mirio finally got out. "Plus, Nejire still seemed happy with your date. In fact, she's been talking about a second one, and guessing where you're going to take her next," Mirio further explained, making Tamaki once again turn around.

"Really?"

"Yeah my man! She's totally hyped for your next date!" Mirio exclaimed, patting Tamaki on the back. Tamaki's breathing started to return to normal as he smiled at Mirio.

"Thanks a lot Mirio, you made me a lot less stressed about our next date," Tamaki said, before he saw Hado leaving her class. "I'm going to talk with her so that we can plan out our next date," Tamaki said, waving to Mirio before he went to go talk to Hado.

"Ahhhh…young love," Mirio mumbled to himself before walking away to his next class.


	2. Day 2: Flowers

Flowers

Nejire Hado and Tamaki Amajiki were walking through the local park, hand in hand. Amajiki was looking down with a blush on his face, but he was excited deep down, as this was the first romantic moment they had since they got together a week ago due to the increased workload of finals week. However, due to looking down, Amajiki didn't notice that Hado had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nejire…is something wrong?" Amajiki asked, before noticing that Hado was looking down at the blue and red flowers growing by the park's stone walkways.

"Aren't these flowers pretty, Tamaki?" Hado cooed, picking a couple of the flowers out of the ground, placing one on his ear.

"Yeah…really pretty," Amajiki stammered out, turning away from her, and shaking like a leaf. Hado smiled at him, petting his head before a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Tamaki, what do you think would happen if you ate these flowers?" Hado asked. Amajiki lost his nervous behavior, and started thinking, with his hand underneath his chin.

"I don't know actually. I've never tried to eat flowers before," Amajiki responded before he felt a bouquet of flowers being pushed into his face.

"Well why don't you try? Maybe you'll grow petals all over your body. Or maybe when you're near the sun, you'll grow stronger. Oh! Or maybe you'll be able to grow vines from your hands, and use it to tie people up!" Hado exclaimed, excited about all the possibilities that Amajiki eating flowers could bring. Amajiki shook his head, and kissed Hado on the forehead, before taking her hand in his and leading her deeper into the park.


	3. Day 3: Hobbies

Hobbies

"Wow Tamaki, I never knew you were such a big fan of video games!" Nejire Hado exclaimed, seeing her boyfriend, Tamaki Amajiki going through level after level of a fighting game with ease.

"Well, my counselor said that playing these games are good for keeping my stress levels down. And honestly, they've been doing their job," Amajiki explained, rapidly pressing the buttons on the controller before the "You Win" graphic appeared on screen. Hado looked at the screen impressed.

"Can I try?" Hado said, with sparkles in her eyes looking like a child who had just finally gotten the new toy that she wanted. Amajiki nodded, before handing the control over her. Hado started another fight, and despite her best efforts, she fell short to the CPU after a lethal kick combination. "Aw man…I was so close," Hado whined, looking at the "You Lose" graphic on the screen in defeat.

"Hey don't worry about it. I had to see that screen hundreds of time when I first started. You just need some practice," Amajiki said, putting a comforting arm around the back of Hado's neck. Hado smiled at Amajiki, and kissed him on the cheeks, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Maybe you can help me get better?" Hado cooed, nuzzling her face in Amajiki's shoulder. Tamaki smiled, kissed Hado in the cheek, and nodded before giving her another controller and going back to the main menu to create another match between the two of them.


	4. Day 4: Life Together

Life Together

I never thought that my life would've turned out this way

When I went to UA, all I thought about was being a hero

I wasn't interested in making friends or being "social"

My crippling shyness helped out my disinterest as well. '

That was however…until I met her

Nejire Hado…

When I first met her, I honestly thought she was pretty annoying

She was always talking and asking questions

She always managed to break the silence that I loved so

But as we got to know each other, her annoying quirks became more pleasant

Her questions showed a thirst for knowledge

And her talkative personality made me open up even if it was only a little bit

We became friends, but when we fell in love, it was a completely different feeling

Our love went stronger than I ever could've imagined throughout our time in UA

Nejire was the one who suggested we move in together, which I agreed to almost immediately

When we moved in, amazingly, our love grew to even more unimaginable heights

My relationship with Nejire was one of the best things that ever happened to me

I've never been so happy.


	5. Day 5: Wounds

Wounds

Tamaki Amajiki was covered in bruises, looking down at the floor. His face was contorted into something trying to resemble a smile, but came across more of the type of funny face one would make for a child to get them to stop crying. His girlfriend, Nejire Hado, was looking at Tamaki with her hands on her hips, and a disappointed look on her face. In her hands, were rolls of gauze and bandages.

"I thought all you were doing was stopping a bank robbery," Nejire stated, Tamaki trying not to look her in the eye.

"We were…but…uh…" Tamaki stammered, trying to think of what to say next, knowing very well that his life could depend on it.

"You were…but…uh what?" Nejire asked, hands on her hips and her eyes displaying a lack of patience that Tamaki had never seen from his girlfriend in all the years that he knew her.

"Well…me and Mirio were heading back to the dorms after class, but he saw a bank robbery on our way, and we both decided to do something about it," Tamaki explained, with Nejire nodding her head, with a serious look on her face.

"That does sound a lot like Mirio," Nejire commented, causing Tamaki to chuckle before continuing his explanation.

"We did fight the robbers, and we defeated them. But, there was one thing that we didn't account for," Tamaki continued, looking over his burns, as if remembering the moment that the burns appeared on his body.

"What was that?"

"One of the robbers had a pipe bomb," Tamaki responded, looking away from Nejire, while Nejire looked as though she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"A BOMB!?" Nejire screeched, looking horrified at the thought of her boyfriend and her best friend being near a deadly device. She was running her fingers through her long blue hair faster than a marathon runner. Tamaki pulled Nejire closer and hugged her close to him.

"Don't be too worried, the guy was really terrible at making bombs. The bomb only blew up into a few big pieces, and the explosion wasn't even that powerful, so we were able to get away with only a few scratches and bruises," Tamaki explained, still running his hand through Nejire's hair, a lot gentler than Nejire had been earlier. Nejire pulled herself from Tamaki's grasp, and looked at Tamaki with an unidentifiable look on her face for a moment before sighing.

"I'm just glad that you're OK, and that you did the right thing," Nejire said softly, gently rubbing Tamaki's injured cheek. "But don't let me catch you doing something reckless like that again," Tamaki threatened, but there was more relief than bite in her voice. Tamaki smiled at his worried girlfriend, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise to be more careful, so please don't worry about me," Tamaki whispered in her ear, before Nejire responded with a soft kiss to Tamaki's lips.


	6. Day 6: Snow

Snow

UA student Tamaki Amajiki was walking home from school in the snow. This was the last day of classes before winter break, giving him two weeks to not worry about homework and rather worry about himself for a change. Also, this would give him plenty of time to spend with his new girlfriend, Nejire Hado. They had been seeing each other since the start of December, and didn't really have a lot of time to spend time together due to their duties as the Big Three of UA, which included internships, a lot of homework, and training other students in various strategies and battle techniques.

Before Tamaki could text Nejire, asking her where she was, he got hit with a snowball right in the back. The weakening chill of the remaining snow trailed down his back and his jacket before he turned around and saw Nejire, with several snowballs in her hand, with a small pile of snowballs right behind her. Nejire had a smirk on her face, as she was looking straight into Tamaki's shocked eyes.

"Hello Tamaki," Nejire greeted, as she threw another snowball onto Tamaki's chest. Tamaki responded with a smile on his face, before kneeling down and grabbing some snow.

"We're really doing this now?" Tamaki asked, looking around with a smile still on his face. Nejire laughed as she started making another snowball.

"I wanted to start our winter vacation with a little bit of a bang, so yeah, we're doing this right now!" Nejire exclaimed, but before she could throw a third snowball, she got hit with a snowball right on her right hand, causing her to drop the snowball. When she looked up, she saw Tamaki with his own piles of snowballs, looking at her with an uncharacteristic smirk. "How'd you make all those snowballs so fast?"

"Nejire, you're talking to the regional snowball champion three years ago back in elementary school. This isn't even a challenge for someone like me," Tamaki said with some more uncharacteristic confidence laced in his voice. The two eventually traded snowballs for thirty minutes before they ran out of snow. Nejire decided to run to Tamaki and tackle him to the ground. The two of them shared a laugh before staring in each other's eyes. Tamaki and Nejire leaned into each other, and gave each other a kiss. After a minute of kissing, the two stood up, and walked back to their dorm room hand in hand.


	7. Day 7: Free Day

After Class

Tamaki Amajiki was laying down in his room, completely mortified at his performance in front of the first years in Class 1A. He was on his bed, looking on his phone, playing a puzzle game trying to forget about his embarrassment. While he was staring at his phone, his new girlfriend, Nejire Hado, walked into his room and sat on his bed right next to him.

"Hey, Tamaki! How're you feeling?" Nejire asked.

"Not really good, Nejire," Tamaki answered, not looking up from his phone. Nejire sighs, and takes the phone out of Tamaki's hand.

"Is it about what happened with Class 1A?" Nejire asked. Tamaki nodded, and Nejire started running her right hand through his hair. "Awww…you tried your best Tamaki. I saw the way you were looking at the freshman, and I consider that an improvement," Nejire said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean? I only stared at them like that because you told me that imagining them as potatoes would make it easier for me to speak to them, and it didn't work so I just spent the whole time staring at a wall," Tamaki countered, looking away from Nejire, causing her hand to slip away from his head. Nejire sighed before she put both her hands on his cheeks, making Tamaki focus on her.

"Listen to me Tamaki; you are making some progress with your social anxiety. Yeah, maybe my advice didn't work for you, but you still managed to maintain eye contact with an entire classroom full of people. I remember when you couldn't even look a stranger in the eye, much less a group of people, and that's progress. You still have a long way to go, but that's OK. Stuff like this takes time, and you shouldn't feel bad that you haven't gotten the hang of public speaking just yet. And I will be there with you the entire time," Nejire soliloquized in an unusually serious tone, while Tamaki was looking at her with sparkles in his eyes before he gave a kiss to Nejire's forehead.

"Thank you Nejire, I really appreciate it," was all that Tamaki could say before he gave a hug to Nejire who returned the hug with great vigor.

"Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend sulk around all day," Nejire responded, giving Tamaki a peck on the lips before she laid down on Tamaki's bed and snuggled with him.


End file.
